scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Intricate Paranoia
Intricate Paranoia is a high-level science fantasy taking place within several galaxies near the Milky Way. The main galaxy is a large galaxy that has a much higher star density than most other galaxies, leading this galaxy to have much more stars than galaxies of it's size. Most factions only control a small portion of the galaxy, even though they have millions of worlds under their fold. A time of paranoia The galaxy is in the middle of a 400 year long cold war, with the many factions within the galaxy playing an intricate dance of politics and war to avoid direct conflict with one another. Recently, however, things have changed drastically, as unknown enemies from the galactic 'North' begin pushing into the 'South', threatening the existence of the major powers. Factions There are several factions within Intricate Paranoia, each behaving and equipped with various and unique attributes. The Huron Technocracy The main faction of Intricate Paranoia, the Huron Technocracy is a young but very capable faction obsessed with science and technology, giving them the nicknames "Metal-heads" and "Tech-Hoarders". They are known for their extensive anti-psyker and dimensional-warfare tech, among their obsessive use of robots and automatons. They are an empire of Humans based loosely off of a real life Technocracy. As of right now, their tech level is around that of a young and small Precursor empire. Tar'ell Ascendancy The Tar'ell Ascendancy is one of many other factions in Intricate Paranoia. Much like the Huron, they are an empire of Humans, but are almost the exact opposite of the Huron. Unlike the Huron, the Tar'ell are psychic. They are supposedly a 'peace loving' empire, but their past actions has proven otherwise... Turak Empire The Turak Empire is an empire consisting entirely of the Turak, a race of hive-minded fungus with a very deep and powerful touch with Psychic energies. Due to their extensive psychic abilities, a lot of their tech and politics revolves around psychic potency and abilities. = Unknown enemies There are many dangers in the universe of Intricate Paranoia, some of which are more dangerous than others... "Ghouls" The term "Ghoul" is usually a term used by the religious to describe something that looks evil or menacing, like demons. "Ghouls" are ancient, powerful trans-dimensional beings with an unknown origin, made of pure energy. Their motives are unknown, and everything about them warps and twists in ways that should not be physically possible. All that is known about them is they exist in the Galactic 'North'. Sauronids Sauronids are a 'race' of hive-minded insect-reptile hybrids with a history of extreme aggression towards anything that isn't a Sauronid. All that is known about them is they come from the Galactic 'North'. Their bio-tech is so advanced they can adapt to nearly anything within moments, and it seems like the Sauronids were almost 'designed' for war... Regions The main galaxy has been separated into two halves, and each of these halves have been separated into regions. The Galactic "South" This is where the majority of what happens in Intricate Paranoia to this date happens. This is also where most of the main factions live The Eastern Fringes The Eastern Fringes is a region of the galaxy that is far to the galactic 'East'. It is a region known for it's dense and very cold Nebulae, and has a lot of rogue planets and asteroids, making navigation in this area rather hazardous. Nevertheless, the Eastern Fringes are known for it's very rich mineral and material deposits, making the Eastern Fringes a favorite for miners and scavengers to harvest resources and make money. The Huron Technocracy is the closest empire to the Eastern Fringes, as some would say the Huron are directly on top of it. The Turak Gulf The Turak Gulf is an area just 'South' of the galactic core, serving as the home of the Turak Empire. The Turak Gulf has very dense clusters of stars, and a few black holes wandering around, making the Turak Gulf difficult to get through efficiently. The Turak Empire is using this to their advantage, making a 'blockade' around their Empire's borders that so far, no one has attempted to breach.